


Owl

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanie's childhood wish comes true. Written for Cliché Bingo prompt “transformation/mutation”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl

The thing is it's always been Jeanie's wish. Meredith probably remembers, but other than him, no one else in the world, at this point, knows that when Jeanie was four she decided to be an owl when she grew up. Jeanie hasn't thought of this often. She doesn't actually remember the incident very well, but merciless teasing from her older brother later on in life have kept her fairly well reminded. It would make sense that like Chekov's Gun the ridiculous fantasy proclamations of her childhood would come back to bite her in her far more mature life as an adult. Sure fantasy and reality have begun to blend recently, ever since Meredith showed up on her doorstep with a rather ridiculous bouquet after four years of not even bothering with a birthday card. Being in another Galaxy is no excuse. So when Jeanie is called down to the Mountain to look at an artifact, a recently found identical twin to one Meredith has been dithering over on Atlantis, Jeanie grudgingly volunteers her time. They've been emailing back and fourth and sometimes it can be pretty fun, being a parent and party to an intergalactic expedition leads to fun bedtime stories for Madison a least, and Caleb has family in Boulder. Samantha Carter greets Jeanie upon her arrival and takes her down the rather ominous elevator ride to the heart of the base. Sam leads her to the lab, gives her a brilliant smile and ducks out to do whatever it is an air-force-Colonel-cum-scientist does with her time. Jeanie is left staring at what looks surprisingly like a glowing jade-green hookah. And while Jeanie knows the first rule of alien artifacts is "do not touch", things don't go quite exactly as planned. Maybe Jeanie's just special, because Meredith didn't mention anything about the machine being able to extend itself across a four foot space to bite someone. Now Jeanie is perching morosely on one of the water pipes in the thankfully darker corner of the room hooting. John Sheppard may have turned into a bug, but at least he still looked humanoid. Jeanie has had better days.


End file.
